Ministry Affairs
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: Percy would never break Ministry rules, would he? Well, maybe so. Percy/Audrey and Harry/Ginny, post-war. M for a reason, but not overly so.


**A/N: Harry is a bit neurotic in this fic, but I've always felt if most anyone else had gone through what he did, they'd probably be more than just a little out of kilter themselves.**

It was a Thursday afternoon in July as Harry sat at his desk in his cubicle in the Ministry of Magic doing paperwork.

"And here I thought all Aurors did was capture Dark wizards and bask in the appreciation and admiration of the wizarding public. Damn. Was I ever naïve?"

Like all bureaucracies, the Auror department had its regulations and its administrative requirements. Harry had just recently advanced from Trainee Auror to Junior Auror, not that it made any difference in what he did; other than the amount of paperwork and, of course, a raise in pay.

Harry wasn't particularly concerned about his paycheck. He had his inheritance from his parents, which the Dursleys hadn't been able to pilfer too much from, and a handsome annuity from Sirius, as well as title to Grimmauld Place. The Malfoys had put up a fierce legal battle over the ancestral Black townhouse, but their connections to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, as well as Andromeda Black Tonks' statement that she had no interest in living there, led the Wizengamot to honor Sirius' will and bequeath it Harry.

Instead of Azkaban, the Malfoys were living in the relative comfort of house arrest at Malfoy Manor. Lucius, whom as far as Harry was concerned should have received the Dementor's Kiss, was still bribing Wizengamot members and civil servants with seeming impunity. It hadn't been enough to win him Grimmauld Place, but it was a near thing.

The whole episode had left a bitter taste in Harry's mouth and further disillusioned the young wizard in regards to the Byzantine machinations and glacial resistance to change that still plagued Kingsley Shacklebolt's attempts at reforming the Ministry of Magic and the wizarding world in general.

Of course, everything wasn't so negative and troublesome. Ginny was living with him and had been since she'd left Hogwarts two years earlier. Her calming presence and, of course, her delightful body and totally uninhibited approach to sex, kept Harry happy and not overly concerned with the bureaucratic insanity that he had to endure in the Auror department.

Her family wasn't overly thrilled with this state of affairs, but her parents grudgingly accepted it, and her brothers knew better than to piss off their fiery tempered sister by being too rude or crude about her and Harry's living arrangements. All but Percy had suffered at least one Bat Bogey Hex over the last two years when they became too overbearing in their need to protect their 'baby' sister.

Harry opened his pay statement and sighed. It still didn't include his pay raise and it had been four weeks since his promotion.

"Mrs. Harmon," he said to his secretary seated outside his cubicle. Well, she wasn't exactly his secretary; she was secretary to nearly a dozen Junior and Trainee Aurors.

"Yes, Auror Potter?"

Harry just sighed again.

"You can call me Harry, Mrs. Harmon."

"That wouldn't be proper, sir," she said politely. "Now that you're officially an Auror, the formalities must be observed."

"Very well. My pay raise hasn't shown up yet."

"I submitted the paperwork weeks ago, Auror Potter. And I sent a reminder memo last week," Mrs. Harmon replied somewhat testily.

"I'm sure you've done everything according to regulations, Mrs. Harmon," Harry said quickly. His fellow Aurors would hex him if he pissed off their secretary. "Perhaps I need to pursue this myself. Who do I need to talk to?"

"Why, the Deputy Minister for Administration, of course."

Harry sighed yet again. That would be Percy.

Surprisingly - at least Harry found it surprising - Percy was the brother who gave him the least grief about his relationship with Ginny. He had always been, and still was, such a stickler for rules and protocol that Harry had expected him to be last to accept their arrangement.

When he'd asked him about it though, Percy had simply replied, "You're both of age. You can do what you want within the limits of the law, which includes living together. Just be sure you treat her properly."

Harry made his way to the next floor up and opened the door to Percy's suite. He stared a bit at the very attractive brunette witch sitting at desk in front of the door to Percy's private office. It had been a couple of months since Harry had last been there and she was not the secretary that had worked for Percy since he was promoted well over a year ago.

"Is Percy in?" He asked.

Her lips compressed into a narrow line.

"Are you referring to Deputy Minister Weasley?"

"Yes. I need to see him about my pay problems, so if you'll just..."

"Your group secretary is responsible for that," the witch told him. "Mister Weasley is much too busy to get involved in such minutiae."

"Listen, Miss" - Harry looked at the name plate on her desk which read Auchinsloss - "Miss Aching Slosh..."

"It's Awken Schloss, Junior Auror."

"I'm not much of one for titles," Harry said with a great deal of exasperation. "What happened to Miss Bridges, Percy's old secretary?"

"She got married and moved to France with her husband. And I am not a secretary. I am Deputy Minister Weasley's Executive Assistant, Junior Auror."

"Well, Miss Executive Assistant Aiken Slosh..."

"It's Awken Schloss. Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't need any bleeding appointment to see Percy! Damn it, we've know each other for over ten years!"

At this point Percy's door opened and he stuck his head out.

"Is there a problem, Audrey?" Percy asked. "Oh, Harry, I didn't know you were here. Did you need something?"

"I need to talk to you about my pay, but your secretary..."

"Executive Assistant!" the witch interjected. "He doesn't have an appointment Mister Weasley."

Percy actually smiled. "It's alright, Audrey. Come in, Harry."

Harry smirked at Audrey who merely compressed her lips even more tightly.

Once seated, he asked, "When did you get her?"

"About six weeks ago, Harry," Percy said. "I was very lucky. She's the best assistant I've ever had; very efficient, very intelligent."

Harry waited for Percy to add 'very sexy', but of course he didn't. Audrey's stern demeanor could not hide her pleasant features, creamy complexion, lush lips and sparkling brown eyes which reminded Harry a great deal of Ginny's. Ministry robes hid a lot, but Harry could tell that there was a pleasing figure underneath Audrey's.

"If she's so smart, why is she still a secretary?"

"Executive Assistant, Harry," Percy corrected. "She's a Muggle-born."

Harry was all too aware of the prejudices against the Muggle-born that still infused the Ministry of Magic and much of the general wizarding public. Hermione complained about it all the time, although being who she was and having Kingsley as an ally and advocate, she had advanced comparatively rapidly.

"Well, you know how I feel about that," Harry said. "I still haven't gotten my pay raise, Percy. It's not the money..."

"I know, it's the principle," Percy finished. "I'll have Audrey look into it."

Harry looked doubtful.

"She's good at her job, Harry. Trust me. It's probably just misdirected paperwork, that's all," Percy assured him. "Well, I have a meeting. See you for Sunday brunch, I presume?"

Harry smirked. "If Ginny and I have finished shagging ourselves senseless by then."

Percy merely rose from his chair and nodded.

"As I've told you before, Harry, you're both adults. I would appreciate you not talking about my sister like that in front of me, though."

"Sorry," Harry said sincerely as he preceded Percy out of his office.

"Help Harry here with his little problem, would you please, Miss Auchinsloss," he said with a smile.

"Of course, Mister Weasley," she answered as Percy departed for his meeting, the merest hint of a smile curving the end of her lips. She turned to Harry, pushing a form across her desk.

"Full name; employee number; date of birth; date of beginning of service; date of official appointment and any deductions you claim."

"You don't know who I am?" Harry disliked his fame but had gotten used to it.

"I know perfectly well who you are, Junior Auror Potter, but this is for official paperwork," she said, compressing her lips again.

Harry momentarily wondered what those lips would feel like wrapped around his cock, then mentally slapped himself and filled out the required forms.

As he stood to leave, he gave Audrey his best smile. "Thank you for your assistance, Miss Acken Slush."

"Awken Schloss," she growled at his departing back.

In bed with Ginny that night, Harry was propped on his elbows above her and gleefully moving in and out of her still amazingly tight pussy. Her arms were around his neck and her legs rested lightly on his hips, as she pushed her hips up and down to meet his thrusts. He often wondered if she used spells or potions to keep herself so tight, but never had the nerve to ask. Despite knowing how much she loved him, Harry always had and continued to suffer from hidden anxieties and deep seated insecurities about their relationship and could never completely shake the fear that if he did something to displease her that she would leave him. And he knew he'd fall apart.

HGHGHG

When he had nervously mentioned these fears to her one night some two years ago shortly after the start of their current living arrangement, she had merely smiled down at him (she was on top of him straddling his hips at that particular time) and said, "You could never hurt me so badly that I'd leave you, Harry. Never."

"Even if I lusted after another woman?" He held his breath, expecting her to slap him and leave.

He didn't know why he had said that. He didn't think it would be possible for any other woman to be any more pleasing than Ginny. While she was at school and he was in his first year of training, he had naturally gotten to know his fellow trainees, including the half-a-dozen witches, who included Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin, and Megan Jones from his class at Hogwarts, along with three other witches in their early twenties, very well. All of them were quite fetching, and his fellow wizard trainees hit on them at every opportunity. Although he never did anything other than socialize with them at work and occasionally in the evenings at various pubs, he often had erotic dreams about them, even to the point of ejaculation. Other than a few kisses on his cheek from Susan, whom he knew well from school, he'd hardly even touched any of them.

He and Ginny had started a physical sexual relationship prior to her return to school, so Harry was missing the intimacy, but he never seriously considered actually asking one of his classmates to sleep with him. Random women had approached him in bars and other public places, but he was never tempted.

"You're a healthy, virile nineteen-year-old male, Harry," she'd said as she worried her lower lip in anticipation of orgasm and increased the speed of her hips up and down movements on him. "I'd be worried if you didn't have the occasional randy thought about other women. Oh, fuck! Yes!"

All of Harry's worries had vanished as she clenched around him and then squealed in delight as he came and filled her.

HGHGHG

Returning his attention to his present situation Harry started thrusting harder, garnering louder and louder gasps from Ginny's lips as he felt her start to flutter around his cock.

"Almost, almost," she murmured.

Harry then suddenly pulled out of her and before she could even complain had rolled her over onto her stomach, pulled her arse up and thrust his cock back inside her.

"Oh, yes," she gasped. "Harry!"

He reached around and found her clit nestled in her fiery nether hair and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck! Oh, bloody fuck! Harry!"

Harry loved it when she swore as they made love.

"And here's something a little extra," he growled, slapping her right cheek quite sharply and firmly.

Ginny merely keened louder and came hard, but Harry held off and sped up his thrusts.

"Please, Harry," she moaned. "I...I want it! Please!"

"Not yet," he said, slapping her cheeks several more times before feeling her tighten around him again.

"Now! Please, Harry! Now! I need it! Oh, please!"

Harry couldn't have held off if he'd wanted to as she had what he swore was the most intense orgasm he had ever given her. It felt like she was literally sucking him off with her pussy.

"Oh, Harry," she panted as she let her body slump to the mattress and Harry followed her, lying on top of her and panting softly as she continued to milk him inside her.

Several minutes later, Harry finally, and with great reluctance, withdrew his now mostly flaccid organ from her still pulsing channel with an audible wet slurp. He plopped down on his back and Ginny immediately curled up on his side, tossing a leg over his and pressing her wet sex against his thigh. Her cheeks were smarting a bit, but the aftershocks of her climaxes had her shivering with delight.

"Not that I'm complaining," she gasped, "but, fuck, Harry! What brought that on? That was the best shag I've ever had! From anyone!"

Harry smiled, then, frowned.

"What do you mean anyone?"

She laughed and kissed him. "You know there's never been anyone but you. Well, except maybe my fantasy about the lead singer of The Horny Unicorns."

Harry suddenly started crying.

"Harry!" Ginny said, hugging him. "I'm only joking. I mean, it's only a fantasy."

"But, what I just did," he sobbed. "It..it wasn't you that I was doing it to. Well, it was, but it wasn't sometimes, too."

"Oh, Harry. Who was it?" She asked, with loving concern.

He spilled out the story of his encounter with Audrey, concluding by saying, "I don't know why I'd want to...to abuse a witch like that. I'm so sorry, Ginny. She just pissed me off so, and I can't understand why I let it get to me like it did. I'm sorry, I really am. I love you, only you, you know I do."

Ginny sighed and pulled his head to her breasts, kissing his hair and forehead and eyelids.

"Harry, it's alright," she murmured. "I'm not leaving you because of a fantasy. Sleep now, my love."

Harry did, but Ginny lay awake for a while, softly stroking his face and hair.

This wasn't the first time she'd consoled Harry as if he were a child, hugging him to her breasts as her mother had done for her and her brothers when they were growing up. Despite his talents and unquestioned bravery, Harry was still painfully insecure about relationships. And it wasn't really his fault.

He had grown up, spending his most formative years in the cold, loveless atmosphere of his Muggle Aunt and Uncle's home, where what love they had was lavished on their spoiled, pampered son Dudley. Harry was never truly physically abused, (other than not being fed enough) but he was punished cruelly for the most minor infractions, insulted and denigrate by all his relatives and neighbors, used as a domestic servant and worked like a slave on occasion, and never heard a kind word said to him until he went to Hogwarts.

His life didn't really improve all that much at Hogwarts, other than being able to eat all he wanted. Snape persecuted him constantly, while Dumbledore did nothing to alleviate the situation. Indeed, the Headmaster only seemed to pay attention to Harry when he needed him to accomplish some act or deed that the Headmaster was not able to do himself. He was rarely praised or complimented by any of the other teachers, and it was primarily his amazing Quidditch talents that got any of the other students in his House to treat him as more than just another classmate.

Ron was his best mate, but the price of that friendship was high at times; Ron had a mercurial personality, and his jealousy could get the best of him at times.

Even Hermione, as dearly as he loved her and, he knew, she truly returned those feelings, could be short with him and had scolded, and even shamed him on occasion. But, other than Ginny, she was one of the few people on whom he could count and feel completely comfortable and open with.

When Ginny finally claimed him during her fifth year, he still had trouble believing she truly loved him, since he had never known unconditional love before. Even when he had broken up with her, she hadn't stopped loving him. She would have proven it with the ultimate expression of love on his seventeenth birthday if it hadn't been for her dung-headed brother Ron.

When he'd returned after the Horcrux hunt and Voldemort was gone, he'd been reluctant to approach her, fearing that she would blame him for Fred's death and all the other troubles that had gone before. It took her over a month to convince him differently and finally persuade him that they should make their relationship physical as well emotional.

Harry nestled himself more tightly to her breasts and she smiled as she continued remembering, giggling quietly as he suckled on one of her nipples in his sleep.

Their first time had been, well, to be honest, a disaster. Alright, not a disaster, but certainly not what she had hoped for. He was nervous, but, then so was she, and upon reflection it might have been better if they had waited another month or so for Harry's guilt and anxieties over the war and its aftermath to subside further.

It had hurt and it was over in less than a minute. He had cried, but Ginny had pulled his head to her breasts for the first time and assured him lovingly and sincerely that it would get better. They had the rest of their lives together to make it so.

"You aren't leaving me for making such a mess of our first time?" His lip was quivering and there were tears on his cheek.

"I'll never leave you, Harry," she promised, also for the first time, kissing him with all the love and compassion she could muster. "I love you and I swear on my soul that I'll never leave."

And it had gotten better. By the time she returned to school she was coming every time they made love (which was frequently), and oft times more than once.

But, it wasn't just the physical aspects of their love that improved. Harry's whole attitude changed as he slowly came to realize that Ginny loved him just as Harry, not as the Boy-Who-Lived or the Saviour of the Wizarding World, or any of the other epithets he was known by. She loved him as Harry Potter, the man who made her heart sing, her body pulse with passion and whose children she wanted to bear when the time came.

Audrey was not the first witch Harry had fantasized having sex with. Ginny knew that Harry would never actually cheat on her; he was still shy around women he didn't work with or see regularly. He always said he felt guilty when he would confess his 'sins,' but Ginny assured him again and again that she did not feel the least bit threatened by what she regarded as normal male reactions to attractive women.

Ginny regarded such fantasies as quite harmless; after all, Harry was a virile, handsome, healthy twenty-something wizard and she knew that other women found him most attractive. She knew that other women had fantasies about him; some had even told her so to her face. The only one she had actually worried about was Luna, whom she knew Harry had very deep feelings for. But, Luna was now deeply involved with Rolf Scamander and had always assured Ginny that she had never regarded Harry as a potential lover, only a very dear friend.

"Never?" Ginny had asked with a wry smile.

Luna had blushed, something she very rarely did. "Well, hardly ever," she admitted with a soft smile and a twinkle in her eye, wiggling her hips a little as her sex twitched.

Besides, their sex was usually amazing when he was working out his fantasies, as it were, as he had done tonight. And such occurrences were infrequent enough that Ginny never worried that Harry was becoming obsessed with it. And, as she had said to herself before as she drifted off to sleep, still hugging Harry tightly, the sex was amazing.

The next Thursday, Harry opened his pay envelope and heaved another sigh. He had gotten his raise, but it was twice what it was supposed to be. True, they did owe him the back pay for the previous four weeks, but it shouldn't have been this much.

"Mrs. Harmon?" Harry asked. "Who do I see about returning an overpayment?"

"Deputy Minister Weasley, sir," she replied.

Harry went to Percy's office and Audrey greeted him with the same stern expression. He wondered if she used a spell to keep her lips from smiling.

"Yes, Junior Auror Potter?"

"You can call me Harry, Miss Aiken Slosh."

"Awken Schloss. What is your problem?"

"They paid me double!" Harry said. "How do I go about returning the extra money?"

She pulled out a couple of forms from her desk drawer.

"Fill these out. In triplicate."

As Harry was filling out the forms, Percy walked in.

"Good afternoon, Audrey. Oh, hello, Harry. Now what?"

"They paid me too much this time."

"Most people would keep it and hope that accounting didn't discover the error," Percy smirked.

Harry shook his head. Percy? Percy Weasley was making a joke about breaking the rules?

"Well, I'm not most people, you know that, Percy," Harry said more harshly than he had intended. It had been a trying week featuring a dangerous mission that he'd fouled up on. Alright, it wasn't his fault, really, but Harry being Harry he had trouble coming to grips with anything less than perfection on his part.

"Excuse me," Percy said stiffly. "I'm sure Miss Auchinsloss will get it straightened out for you. Won't you, Audrey."

"Of course, Mister Weasley. Oh, I'm sorry, one more form, Junior Auror."

Harry frowned as a smirk formed on Percy's lips.

That night in bed, Ginny grinned as Harry tucked her legs under his arms, then after her first orgasm pulled them on top of his shoulders.

"Oh, fuck! Yes!" Ginny moaned as she came again.

She really liked this position. It let Harry get very deeply inside her, stroking places that he usually didn't hit when they used a more conventional position. Plus, she could actually watch as his cock would appear, then disappear into her red curls, then, reappear glistening with her juices.

"So, you like watching me fuck you, do you, Weasley?" Harry growled, thrusting into her harder and harder as the sound of their bodies slapping together echoed through the bedroom.

Ginny grunted a bit, but she had no problems with rough sex on occasion. After all, professional Quidditch players like her had to be tough. Even though it was the off season, Gwenog expected her players to stay in shape. Ginny recalled with a smile that Gwenog had always told her players that she heartily approved of hard and frequent sex as part of an overall exercise regimen. Gwenog practiced what she preached, often and with both sexes. Ginny had toyed with the idea, but ultimately decided to be faithful to Harry, although she knew he wouldn't be all that concerned if she had sex with another woman.

"Any time I get to see your marvelous body naked and that wonderful cock pounding my pussy is alright with me, Potter! Oh, fuck, yes! Harder!"

Ginny came twice more before Harry finally spilled into her, groaning and gasping as he filled her. He then collapsed onto her and started crying.

"Don't tell me," Ginny said, barely suppressing a giggle. "Audrey?"

"You should leave me, Ginny," Harry cried. "I'm sick. I need professional help."

He told her about the pay issues and Audrey's seeming glee at making him fill out forms.

"There ended up being a total of five!" Harry carped. "For a lousy eighty Galleons. I should have taken Percy's advice and forgotten about it and hoped for the best. I wonder if she's doing this on purpose?"

"Harry," Ginny scolded him gently. "You know Percy would never approve of anyone doing something so counter to regulations. I'm sure it's just one of the bureaucratic quagmires that everyone runs into at one time or another. Still, I can't complain too much about it since it gets me such great sex!"

She pulled his head to her breasts, and caressed and kissed him to sleep.

Next Thursday, Harry opened his pay statement and actually swore aloud. It was zero, since they claimed they were recouping the double payment from the week before.

"Something wrong, Auror Potter?" Mrs. Harmon asked, sticking her head into his cubicle.

"Nothing a few hexes won't cure," he muttered.

However, Harry was unable to pursue the problem that day as he had to rush out a few minutes later on a mission that kept him out until after dark.

He came home to Grimmauld Place and went upstairs to look for Ginny. Entering the bedroom he heard the shower running in the _en suite_ bath and grinned as he quickly stripped and entered the steamy bathroom.

Ginny's lithe form was just visible through the foggy glass of the shower stall, so Harry entered and reached around to squeeze her breasts.

"You should be chuffed I didn't hex your balls off, Harry; sneaking up on me like that." She grinned as the water sluiced across her pale, freckled flesh.

"I'll be even happier once I'm through with you tonight, witch; and so will you! Count on it!"

Ginny shivered in erotic anticipation.

He pushed her against the wall, her fine, firm breasts flattening against the tile as he nudged her legs apart and thrust up into her. Ginny dropped her hands to her pussy, making hard circles on her clit in time with Harry's thrusts.

After two orgasms, she pushed him away, turned around and hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Harry smiled as he backed her onto the wall and she reached down and guided him back inside her.

"I love watching your face when I finally make you come, Harry!" Her mouth opened and she let out a howl of delight as she came again.

Three more orgasms and Harry finally had to let go, shouting and groaning as Ginny's hot, slick walls caressed his cock like a velvet glove.

"So, what happened today?" Ginny asked as they snuggled in bed later, her face reflecting her concern as well as her delight from the fabulous sex.

"Nothing, I had to go on a mission. They didn't pay me anything today; even though I returned the extra money."

"Well, I'll go with you tomorrow Harry. I'll make Percy set this to rights."

"Now, Gin, he is Deputy Minister for Administration, you know. It's really below his pay grade"

"I don't give a sodding damn what he's Deputy Minister for, Harry," she swore. "Enough is enough. I'm sure Audrey has done her best, but Percy can be a real hard arse when he needs to."

Ginny made Harry shag her in the morning right before they left for the Ministry, not that he resisted very hard. She took great naughty pleasure in meeting with her brothers immediately after making love to Harry. She often wondered what they would say if they knew Harry's semen was still inside her, in many cases actually sliding down her vagina as they talked.

"You need to be calm and collected, love," she sighed, kissing him as she continued rocking on his hips.

They entered the Ministry, had Ginny's wand tagged and proceeded to Percy's office suite. They went in, but Audrey was nowhere to be seen. They tried the inner door to his private office but found it locked.

"Odd," Harry commented. "It's almost a quarter to nine. I've never known Percy to arrive any later than eight fifteen. Oh, well, I can open it and we can leave a note on his desk."

"You can open Percy's office? Even when he's not in?" Ginny was rather surprised.

"Aurors know a spell to open any office in the Ministry building. You know, just in case. True, this doesn't seem to be an emergency, but..."

They opened the door and stopped dead. Percy was indeed in. In Audrey, that was. She was sprawled face down on his desktop, the contents of which were now scattered on the floor. Her robes were pushed up around her waist, her knickers were hanging off her left ankle, which was wrapped around Percy's waist, and Percy himself was gleefully shagging her from behind, his trousers and pants down around his own ankles.

She raised her torso on her elbows, exposing her very shapely, pale ivory breasts.

She panted, her eyes closed as she reveled in the sensations. "Oh, Percy! Oh, yes! Oh, harder! Oh, deeper! Oh..."

Her eyes opened and she saw Harry and Ginny standing there. "Oh, SHITE! PERCY!"

Percy looked up from watching his cock thrusting into Audrey and gasped as well.

"We'll just wait outside shall we?" Ginny said, dragging the stunned, gaping Harry out with her. She pulled him out all the way to the corridor where she broke down into near hysterics. Harry soon joined her.

After a few minutes they caught their breath and kissed.

"Harry, you won't use this incident for, well, you know..."

Ginny loved her brothers, despite them being prats, and was actually very fond of Percy.

"Oh, never, Gin," Harry promised. "Oh, I imagine I'll take the mickey from him - a lot, probably - but you know I'd never use it against him in any negative way."

After a few more minutes, they entered again and found Audrey at her desk. Her face was composed and her robes primly in place. Ginny could tell she had been crying, but she controlled herself.

"The...the Deputy Minister will see you now, Junior Auror. And you, Miss Weasley."

"Thank you," Ginny said, pulling Harry in with her before he could say anything.

Percy was paler than his wont, but also seemed as composed as always.

"What is it now, Harry?" He asked.

"They didn't pay me anything this week, Percy, even though I returned the overage. I even have the receipts from Accounts Receivable." Harry handed them over.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, Harry, I promise," Percy said firmly. He then looked at them rather pleadingly.

"You aren't going to..."

"Tell?" Harry smiled. "None of our business, Percy. I'm sorry we walked in the way we did. I know I shouldn't have opened your office, but this whole pay thing was really biting my arse and I wanted to make sure you saw my note."

His mischievous side chose this moment to appear.

"Did everyone, er, thing come out alright?"

Ginny smacked his arm, then, looked at her brother with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"This isn't why you hired her, is it, Percy?" Her tone was sharp, but not accusatory.

"No, I swear, Ginny," he said sincerely. "We...we just spent our first night together last Friday. Honest. I, we, we're both such sticklers for rules and protocols that we couldn't resist breaking them this one time. We won't do it again."

"Just remember to put an Alarm Charm on the outer door," Harry suggested with friendly grin.

"I...I'll keep that in mind," Percy gulped.

"Well, I'll keep quiet, too," Ginny said. "But, you have to bring her to Sunday brunch this weekend or I'll tell Kingsley!"

Percy's mouth worked noiselessly for a few moments as Harry and his sister chortled at him.

"Please, Ginny. I don't know if she's ready for a Weasley brunch yet. Charlie's in town, you know. He and Bill will be unmerciful to me. So will George."

"I think you're being too negative, Percy," Ginny said, reaching out and taking her brother's hand. "Penny's been gone over three years. You need to move on. I think you'll find them more understanding than you might imagine. If not, I'll Bat Bogey them!"

"She seems like a nice enough person, Percy," Harry said. "If only she'd smile once in a while."

"I imagine she smiles a lot for you," Ginny grinned. "Especially in bed if her moans and gasps are any indication."

"Ginny, please," Percy said. "It's been hard on both of us, we're both still missing our previous lover. She was very fortunate to have avoided the Snatchers during the war. Her fiance wasn't so lucky. She's very worried that we'll be found out and everyone will figure she just slept her way into her position."

"You know we won't tell anyone, Percy," Ginny assured him again, giving him a hug. "I think you'll be good for each other."

"I'll have your problem resolved today, Harry. I promise," Percy said as Harry and Ginny opened the door to leave.

"Goodbye, Audrey," Harry said as he opened the outer door for Ginny.

"Good day, Junior Auror. You also, Miss Weasley."

Once the door closed, Audrey let the tears flow. After a few minutes, she arose and slowly made her way into Percy's office and handed him a sheet of parchment.

"What's this, Audrey?"

"My...my resignation," she cried. "I know Harry probably insisted since I've been so curt with him."

Percy got up and enfolded her in his arms, kissing her softly.

"Mabel Pinkington would be a good replacement," she sniffled.

"You're not being replaced, Audrey," Percy said. "Harry has never been the vindictive sort. Neither has my sister, well, except where Harry is concerned. But, I think she likes you."

"I'm not terminated? Truly?"

"Yes, truly," Percy said, kissing her again as she smiled a watery smile.

"I'm so embarrassed," she sniffled. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look either of them in the eye again."

"Er, well, you may have to," Percy mumbled. "My sister insisted that I have to bring you with me to the family brunch on Sunday."

Audrey started crying again, and Percy enfolded her in a hug, kissing her deeply.

Audrey responded, her hand making its way into Percy's robe and inside his trousers.

Percy grinned, but sadly removed her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Tonight, I promise."

"Twice?" Audrey asked with a pout. "You know, to make up for this morning?"

"Three times, if you'd like."

"I like." Her lips curled into a happy smile, though her expression reflected some concern. "Do you think they actually saw, you know, saw you and, well, me and you actually, you know, there?" She nervously indicated their respective crotches.

"Probably," Percy admitted with a bright blush. "Don't worry the chances are good that we'll catch the two of them at it sometime in the future. Harry and my sister shag often and noisily at many locations and occasionally forget to lock doors. I sometimes think they do it on purpose."

Percy had had the misfortune of walking in on Harry and Ginny twice. Once was just a side view and he'd only glimpsed his sister's breasts, but the other gave him an exceeding lurid view as Ginny had been riding Harry and was bent over him and he'd had an unrestricted view straight up between their legs. He honestly wondered how his sister could fit Harry inside her.

All of his brothers had seen the couple engaged in sex at least once. Ron had managed to do it five times. If it wasn't for the fact that he always begged to be _obliviated_ each time, Percy would have thought he was doing it on purpose.

Percy made love to Audrey right before they had to floo to his parents' house on Sunday. She resisted a little at first, saying she didn't want to meet his parents for the first time smelling like sex.

"Trust me, Audrey," he smiled as he entered her and made her sigh, "it's a rare brunch where at least one of my sisters-in-law doesn't arrive smelling like sex. And my sister invariably does."

It was a splendid lovemaking session; Audrey came three times and cried with delight when Percy spilled into her. She massaged him inside her for a long time, whimpering and cooing with pleasure and fulfillment. She had never expected to enjoy sex so much again, but after just a week together, she was in love with Percy and wanted nothing more than to shag him every spare minute they had together. She was going to broach the subject of her moving in with him tonight when they returned to his flat.

Audrey was still quite nervous, but when Percy had told his mother he'd be bringing 'a young woman I've become deeply involved with' with him, she made a point of telling her sons to treat her properly or they'd face her considerable displeasure. As grownup and independent as her sons were, they knew better than to upset their mother.

Molly smiled as Percy and Audrey came through the floo, actually fighting down a huge grin as she immediately knew that the couple had just recently engaged in sexual intercourse. She realized her sons, and her daughter in particular, did it on purpose to try and take the mickey out of her, but she never gave them the satisfaction of commenting upon it.

"You'd think they all thought that I never had sex except when I conceived them," she smirked to herself. She remembered showing up at her parents, Arthur's parents, even Muriel's freshly shagged numerous times.

Percy's brothers were polite, or as polite as they ever were at a family gathering, and Audrey began to relax.

"Don't get too comfortable," Percy whispered in her ear, his warm breath raising goosebumps on her neck. "Someone will be doing or saying something outrageous soon enough."

"So, what's it like working under Percy, Audrey?" his brother George asked with seeming innocence.

"I've found Percy to be a kind, considerate, efficient and extremely talented superior," she answered, her eyes widening as George's wife Angelina smacked him on the back of the head.

"I've learned a lot about the internal workings of the Ministry, and I'm very pleased to have a position under him," Audrey continued, wondering why Percy heaved a sigh.

"I'm sure," Harry said, stifling his sniggers. "I imagine you help him clear his desk of any clutter, so there's room for the more important matters?"

She blushed, then, couldn't help smiling as Ginny punched him in the ribs. Hard.

After the meal, everyone retired outside to enjoy the pleasant weather. After an hour or so, couples began wandering off to enjoy a little privacy, which rarely if ever went beyond heavy snogging.

Percy walked Audrey down to the pond and they sat down on one of the benches.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as he nibbled her slender neck.

Audrey blushed and giggled with pleasure. She hadn't slept with anyone since her fiance had been killed over three years ago, until she eagerly and happily accepted Percy's very nervous proposition last weekend. She was thrilled when he'd confessed that she was the first woman he'd slept with in over three years as well. Their first time had been amazing; she came three times and simply cried with joy as Percy's warmth splashed inside her. They made love nearly a dozen times over the last weekend.

"Well, I'm still having trouble looking your sister in the eye," she admitted. "She's a really beautiful woman, Percy. Her pictures in the Quidditch magazines don't do her justice. It's easy to understand why Harry seems so, ahh, pleased all the time."

"You put the same sort of smile on my face, Audrey," Percy said hesitantly. "I was so worried you wouldn't stay with me last weekend, you know, because of being your superior at the office and all."

"I'd been alone long enough," she said, her eyes getting misty. "You can't imagine how thrilled I was when you asked for me to be your assistant. I...I wanted you the first day I started working for you, but I was afraid you'd think I wanted special treatment if I became your lover."

"Well, I promise I won't treat you special," Percy grinned, "except in bed."

He kissed her hard, his hand sliding up her side and onto her breast when they heard a throat clear nearby.

They parted quickly, blushing as they saw Harry and Ginny smirking at them.

"Watch those hands, Weasley," Harry laughed.

Percy blushed deeper. Harry was getting back for the innumerable times he or one of his brothers would give Harry the exact same warning when he would fondle Ginny in their presence.

"Percy," Ginny said, pulling her brother up off the bench. "Would you come with me, please? I have something private I'd like to discuss."

Before he could even protest, Ginny was leading him off. Audrey smiled shyly at Harry, who sat down next to her and then she gasped just a little as he took her hand. She immediately relaxed when it became obvious that it was simply a gesture of friendship.

"I want to apologize for being so rude to you recently," Harry said with his disarming but unconscious charm. "I'd become frustrated with my pay issues, but they're so unimportant, really. I'm trying hard not to let little things like that get to me anymore, but, well, I still have a long way to go."

"I shouldn't have been so rude, either," Audrey said, actually squeezing Harry's hand gently. "I felt I needed to be tough, to look efficient. A lot of girls were very upset that I got the job with Percy. The rumors started that very day, long before I actually, well, before we actually became intimate."

"That particular aspect was never on my mind, Audrey, I promise," Harry assured her. "Er, I'm afraid I had some very risque and most ungentlemanly thoughts about you after our first meeting."

She blushed, but smiled. "I, well, I'm flattered, I guess. Umm, what did Ginny have to say?"

"She's going to thank you personally for the great sex," Harry said, causing Audrey to really blush.

"I still have a lot of, well, problems, issues, whatever you might call them," Harry admitted. "Ginny is my anchor, my rock. I'd have gone around the twist years ago without her. She knows me so well, better than I know myself, really. I just want you to understand me. I've had this talk with my other sisters-in-law, well, almost sisters-in-law, but then I've known all of them for a while, and they know about me."

"I know about you, Harry," Audrey said. "Everyone does. I never really met you at Hogwarts, though. I was a sixth-year when you started, but believe me, everyone had heard the stories."

"I'm not the person you read about in the papers and journals," Harry sighed. "Far from it. I'm all too aware of my own failings."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself, Harry," Audrey said kindly. "After what you've been through, I think you're entitled to a few 'issues.' Most anyone else would be stark staring bonkers if they'd had to go through what you did. As long as Ginny loves you both because of and in spite your problems, you have nothing to worry about. She seems like a wonderful woman, Harry."

"In more ways than you can imagine," Harry agreed.

"I'm sure," Audrey said with another blush.

Percy was nervous, not because Harry was with Audrey, but that he was with Ginny. She had a very curious expression on her lovely face.

"Harry just wanted to apologize to Audrey," she said, still holding his hand. "But, you know how shy and reticent he can be when there are other people around. I'm working on it, believe me."

"You two are perfect together, Gin, really," Percy assured her.

"And I need to thank Audrey for the great sex, too," Ginny smiled.

"Unnnh?" was all Percy could manage.

Ginny mentioned the 'fantasy' sex, leaving out any details, of course. Her brothers would be livid if they ever learned of all the lurid and lascivious things she and Harry did to each other in bed.

"You...you actually tolerate that sort of thing, Ginny?" Percy seemed stunned.

"You don't have sexual fantasies, Percy?"

"Not when I'm actually shagging someone else!"

Ginny laughed and hugged her brother tightly. Percy cursed as he felt himself react to his sister's closeness. It was so wrong, but in her own way, Ginny was sexier and more alluring than Fleur, who had embarrassed Percy on several occasions with her rather less-than-sisterly hugs.

"Ginny!" Percy said nervously.

"I'm sorry," she laughed as she let him go. "You know what Harry's life was like Percy. You were responsible for some of his problems, you know."

Percy shook his head. "I'm so sorry about that, now."

She hugged him again, although not so intimately.

"I know that, he knows that. You were what you were, Percy, but this is here and now, and I think you and Audrey will have a wonderful life together."

"We're not quite ready for that," Percy protested. "Gods, Gin, we've only been shag..., er, intimate for a week."

"You can say shag to me, you know," Ginny laughed again. "I have a feeling. As for Harry's fantasies, well, he's getting better. They're not so frequent now. Really, Percy, how could he not have fantasies? He's a handsome stud, but he repressed his feelings - all of his feelings - for so many years. Even in my fifth year he was still hesitant with me. Despite my constant assurances, he basically lived in constant fear that he'd do something I didn't like and I'd leave him. He could have shagged me on a table at dinner in the Great Hall and I would have reveled in it."

"Ginny!" Percy was getting nervous. Ginny had never been to honest and open with him. Actually, he doubted that she'd ever been so open with any of their brothers, either.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "I don't know why, but I've always felt the most comfortable discussing personal matters with you, Percy; even more than with George and...and, well, and Fred. Bill and Charlie are too much older, and, well, Ron was a pain in my arse for so many years."

"Umm, thank you?" Percy wasn't sure what to say.

"Harry went through a fantasy stage with all our sisters-in-law," she blithely informed him. "The less said about the 'Hermione' stage, the better. It's not that it wasn't hot and erotic, but, well, never mind."

Ginny vividly remembered that period in her sex life with Harry. Harry and Hermione were so close, that he'd asked Ginny to be his 'sister' in a number of sexual encounters. It had been deliciously naughty and perverted the first few times, but she ended it soon thereafter. It was too close to some of her own fantasies about Bill, which Riddle had used against her during her possession.

Her own thoughts had been those of an eleven-year-old in love with her handsome, smart and very caring oldest brother, who had doted on her. Tom had perverted them into an obscene desire that still gave Ginny nightmares and still affected her relationship with Bill. She had yet to tell Harry about that aspect of her possession, and wasn't sure that she ever would.

"The 'Angie' stage was fun; after all it centered around Quidditch," Ginny continued. "And he and Angie have been friends for a long time. The 'Fleur' stage was possibly the most sexually charged and exciting time we've ever shared, I kid you not. Harry admitted that he wanked off dreaming about her during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A lot!"

"Ahh," Percy struggled. "I appreciate your...your trust in me, Gin, but please. I don't need to hear any more; although, I can understand the 'Fleur' stage. Gods, I'm amazed Bill is still alive after what? Almost four years."

"He's told me she's mellowed since Victoire was born," Ginny said with a smile. "She's part-Veela so, honestly, what else can we expect? I've grown to really like her. I'm sure I'll grow to like Audrey just as much."

"She'll be happy to know that," Percy said. "I'm very pleased to hear it, as well, Ginny. Although, if we do become formally engaged or anything, she'll have to switch jobs. It simply isn't proper, otherwise."

"Bugger propriety, Percy," Ginny told him forcefully and bluntly. "Kingsley will side with you, you know he will."

"It's not that," Percy said. "She doesn't want anyone thinking that she's getting special treatment just because she's sleeping with me. She'd be a department head by now if she wasn't Muggle-born, you know that, Gin."

"That's going to change, too, you know it will," Ginny said sagely. "And people like you and Audrey, yes, and Harry and Kingsley and Hermione and plenty of others are going to be the reason. You're a good man, Percival Weasley. And you coming back to me, to us, to the family there at the Battle really helped offset the loss of Fred. At least it did for me. I had missed you so much, Percy."

Percy was genuinely touched; Ginny had never said anything like this to him before.

"How can you still love a prat like me?" He asked, hugging her.

"I have a weakness for prats," she laughed. "Consider who my lover is."

After their lovemaking that night, Percy held Audrey's soft, shapely body tightly to his somewhat wiry frame.

"I'm amazed you'll still sleep with me after all that happened today," he smiled as he kissed her.

"I've never enjoyed myself more," she whispered. "Umm, Harry made a rather ribald confession to me, you know."

"Ginny told me," Percy admitted. "If it's alright with her, I'm not about to argue with her."

"She talked to me, too," Audrey said. "She even kissed me! And stuck her tongue in my mouth!"

Percy couldn't stop his chuckles.

"Oh, you think it's funny?" Audrey huffed.

"She's just jerking your chain," he said with a kiss. "She's kissed all her sisters-in-law. It's just her mischievous nature, just like George and Fred. She is a Harpy, you know. I doubt if she's actually had sex with a teammate, but they hug and kiss each other in public - and private - all the time. She and Angie wash each other in the showers at Holyhead. I thought Hermione would catch on fire she was so red after Ginny kissed her at a brunch one time."

Audrey giggled too.

"I can imagine. What did Angie and Fleur do?"

Percy coughed. "Well, Angie's a Harpy, too, you know. They even squeezed each other's bum. Fleur, ahh, well, umm, Ginny actually had to push Fleur off her after a couple of minutes. Veelas are apparently, umm, bisexual by nature. Our mother actually fainted. I thought Ron's eyes would fall out. Bill just laughed his arse off."

Harry and Ginny weren't ready for pillow talk yet. They were on a second round of sex at this point, Ginny straddling his hips and slowing rising and falling along Harry's shaft, her perfect breasts swaying erotically in syncopation with her thrusts.

"Who am I tonight, Harry?" She worried her lower lip and prepared herself for pleasure that would soon follow.

"You, Ginevra Molly Weasley," he gasped, looking into her eyes with absolute love, "the most amazing witch in the world. All the more so since you can put up with a...a, someone like me. Oh, fuck! Gin!"

Ginny came her muscles squeezing him divinely as Harry released into her. She rode out her orgasm, then, stretched herself out on his body, her glorious red hair fanning out on his chest.

"Only what the most amazing man and lover to ever live deserves. I love you, Harry, flaws and all."


End file.
